


I Lied

by ununquadius



Series: sapphicseptember2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Forgiveness, Homophobia, Lies, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Pansy asks Ginny for forgiveness after she hurt her girlfriend with a lie.





	I Lied

**Author's Note:**

> Inpired by prompt 9 “I lied” from @rockmarina‘s prompt list. Thanks for that amazing list, and thank you to randoyoyo for the amazing beta work ❤️
> 
> Hope you like it! ❤️

Ginny stared at Pansy. Standing at her door, wet from the heavy rain, she was a bit pathetic. But she couldn't find it in herself to invite her into the living room. A small part of Ginny enjoyed that Pansy was cold and uncomfortable in the rain. 

"I'm sorry, Ginny. Please."

Something inside her melted. She wanted to forgive her, to welcome her back in her life as it had been just three days ago. She missed her hugs, her snarky comments, and even her terrible tea. But she had hurt her, and Ginny wasn't a person who forgave easily. 

"You're sorry."

"Yes. Please."

A strap of wet hair was plastered on her forehead. It looked ridiculous, something Pansy wouldn't allow her hair to be on any given day. The mascara was running down her cheeks, making a dark mess on her usually pale face. 

Ginny fought the part of her that wanted to clean her girlfriend’s tears and invite her over. She won. 

"I can't."

"I'm sorry I lied! I know I shouldn't have-" 

"No, you shouldn't." 

Coldness wrapped her heart like a blanket of ice. The hurt of the lie hadn't gone away, and Pansy's words didn't appease her but worked as a reminder of the pain she had felt. 

"They know now," Pansy said in a whisper, tears running freely down her face, leaving clear paths in the dark mascara. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I… I don't have anywhere to go…" 

Pansy's eyes made an involuntary movement to her right, and it was then when Ginny noticed the bag, dropped carelessly on the floor, wet and dirty with mud. 

"You don't have anywhere to go?" She forgot her coldness for a moment. 

"My parents don't like gay people."

The excuses to not invite the Parkinsons to their house, the lies, the vague explanations about why Ginny was never invited when Pansy went to her childhood home, and the painful lie she had said to her parents in that fortuitous encounter in Diagon Alley, all of that crossed Ginny's mind in a second. She had been so engrossed in her own little and perfect world that she had forgotten her girlfriend's world was very different. She had had all the hints there, and she hadn't seen them. Instead, she had yelled and turned around when Pansy had done anything but protect herself. 

"I'm sorry," she said. It was her turn now. She took a step towards Pansy and hugged her, muttering a thousand apologies and knowing that she didn't deserve forgiveness. The cold rain soaked her in seconds, but she didn't care. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" 

Pansy hugged her back, clinging to her as she was the only thing in the world, and now, thanks to her stupidity, she was. 

"I think we both have suffered enough of this," Pansy said after a while, signaling to the heavy rain. "Can't we go in now?" 

Ginny shot her a small smile, picked her bag up, and, together, they entered the house. They have a few hard months ahead of them, but now, without lies between them, they could rebuild their world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
